Great Day
by misunderstoodemon
Summary: The boys celebrate the end of a long, tiring case with lounging around. Songfic, Two Blood AU


Authors Note: The song is Travis Tritt, 'Great Day to Be Alive.' A verse for each of the boys- what more could you ask for? Besides one of the boys, that is... smacks self sorry. Yes, this is in Two Blood AU. I can't help it, I love this universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Travis Tritt, the boys, or anything else. I only own Brianna and Kim, and they've kinda taken on a life of their own as it is, so I don't even really own them...

I got rice cookin' in the micro wave,

Got a three day beard I don't plan to shave,

And it's a goofy thing, but I just gotta say,

Hey, I'm doin' all right.

Nathan smiled, surveying his Pack, lounging around the TV in Chris' living room. For once, nobody was hurt, as was usual when they gathered at Chris' for the long weekend. Personally, he kept double and triple checking that he was right, and no one was hurt. But, even so, he was glad that his talents hadn't been needed to stitch anyone together. However much he loved healing people, he hated having to 'fix' his pack brothers. Or sisters, he thought, smiling at the two women who had joined them.

Yeah, I think I'll make me some homemade soup

Feelin' pretty good and that's the truth

It's neither drink nor drug induced

No, I'm doin' all right

Josiah couldn't help but grin at the sight of his pack mates around him, finally relaxing after a long, tiring case. It was good to be able to be together again, after so long, especially for the two mated pairs, both of whom had been separated from their mates almost the entire case. Glancing over at at Kim and Vin, she caught his eye and winked- they had barely left each other side since his return yesterday, though that could also be said of the rest of them. Had Buck been in wolf form, his tail would have been wagging, but as it was, he was humming with happiness.

And it's a great day to be alive

I know the sun's still shining when I close my eyes

There's some hard times in the neighborhood

But why can't every day be just this good?

JD's eyes may have been watching TV, but his mind was wandering freely, and eventually settled on Chris. He'd had a hard time during this one, JD reflected, what with Vin and Ezra gone, Kim and Brianna a mess and the rest of them not much better. Luckily, the Larabee Glare hadn't lost any of it's potency, though Brianna was surprisingly resistant. Poor Chris. He was the only one that could maintain any semblance of control over them, and sometimes even he had a hard time.

It's been fifteen years since I left home

Said good luck to every seed I'd sown

give it my best and then I'd left it alone

Oh... I hope they're doing all right

Chris let his head fall back onto the back of his easy chair, sighing contentedly, a rare thing at the best of times. God, but it was good to be together as a Pack again. Buck was grinning even though it was a rather serious point in the movie, he was so happy to have everyone back around him. Chris knew they'd end up sleeping in the same room tonight, whether intentionally or not. Finally allowing himself to relax, he didn't even notice when he started to drift off.

Now I look in the mirror and what do I se?

A lone wolf staring back at me

Long in the tooth but harmless as can be

Lord I guess I'm doing all right.

Not a lone wolf anymore, Bucks heart sang, happiness oozing out of every pore. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore- he was just enjoying the feel of the Pack surrounding him. He was even happier since Kim and Brianna had consented to join the Pack. He almost snorted at how different and similar the two women were- Brianna was a dominant, Kim was more of a submissive, and both had been raised basically the same way, but had vastly different personalities, yet had some of the same talents- like lock-picking, for example. Just like their male counterparts, really. Different yet similar, those four. Someone who wasn't Pack could spend days trying to understand them and barely scratch the surface, especially Brianna, but Pack understood them easily. Well, maybe not easily, but they understood them.

And it's a great day to be alive

I know the sun's still shining when I close my eyes

There's some hard times in the neighborhood

But why can't every day be just this good?

Sometimes it's lonely

Sometimes it's only me

And the shadows that fill this room

Sometimes I'm fallin'

Desperately callin'

Howling at the moon

Ahwoo!

Ahwoo!

Holding the woman in his arms close, Ezra buried his face in her dirty blonde hair, which was loose for once, marveling at her once again. It had taken extreme patience on his part to get anywhere close to her, much less be in an actual relationship with her. She had been very skittish of any relationship that wasn't purely professional, both because of the many scars covering her body, souvenirs of her time spent on the streets as a child, and those on her heart. She was still cautious about what she wore, even around Pack, even though they had had more than enough time to adjust to them. But then again, a life time of habits can't be erased in a year.

Well I might go get me new tattoo

Or take my old Harley for a three day cruise

Might even grow me a Fu Man Chu...

Aww!

No three day cruise this time around, Vin thought, glancing around at his happily lounging Pack mates. Looking down to the dozing woman whose head was resting on his chest, he had to smile. She hadn't been surprised when he had told her that he was a member of a Two Blood pack. In fact, she had been happy- having grown up near an Indian reservation most of her life, she had heard stories, had even met a few Two Bloods. Her father had served beside a couple in the army too, so she had both knowledge and acceptance of their kind. Her mother, however, had not been so pleased. Reigned was more the word. She knew full well her eldest was too headstrong and stubborn to take any notice of what she said- Kim made her own decisions, and for that he was grateful.

Kissing the top of her head, he followed her into dreamland.

And it's a great day to be alive

I know the sun's still shining when I close my eyes

There's some hard times in the neighborhood

But why can't every day be just this good?

I wish it was, really. It would be if I owned Vin, but I don't despite my constant pleading... very constant...

Anywho, review!!!

Maybe if enough people speak up on my behalf, we can form some kind of militia and storm wherever it is they're keeping the boys... I get Vin!! the rest will be up for grabs, if we succeed.

Get your bids in now, ladies.

Person who give me the most reviews on my stories can have the male of their choice, except Vin, I've all ready claimed him. You can meet him, though!


End file.
